Pharaoh Hamenthotep
Pharaoh Hamenthotep is a vital figure in the Cantina Crew. Little is known about her as a person, but her contributions are vital to the crew. She generally appears sweet and innocent, but when provoked, has proven that this most certainly is not the case. PH is known for her short, witty comebacks to other's statements. PH also has to deal with being the object of Jelgate's fascination, a task that would cause any lesser being to kill themselves quickly and without mercy. Medical Experiments PH is known to be rather fond of carrying out medical experiments on several cantina patrons. Her most famous experiment was carried out on the young and innocent Promethius30. Over a series of procedures, PH managed to successfully turn P30 into a woman. P30 has been unable to reverse this procedure, and has since embraced life as a woman, flirting with many men and even venturing into the field of prostitution. PH has also used this same procedure on others. After months of being verbally abused by Jelgate, she retaliated by strapping him to a operating table and turned him into a woman as well. This procedure, however, did not last, as Jel shortly returned to being a male, much to PH's chagrin. She will, however, still perform random acts of petty anger in retaliation towards Jel's or anyone else's rampant shenanigans directed at her. Death After a period of time, TameFarrar claimed that PH had the potential to be counted among the ranks of the moderators, thus granting to PH the powers of the Semi Official Almost One Day Moderator. PH used this power to great effect in breaking up arguments, causing grief to Jelgate, and declaring new rules for the dwellers of the Cantina to follow. Due to her actions as Semi Official Almost One Day Moderator, the Cantina entered a Golden Age. The great age of prosperity was brought to a close suddenly and with great sadness. Col.Foley used his Force Lance to fire shoot Pharaoh Atem in the chest, but he missed and hit PH instead. PH soon entered critical condition, and not even the best medics in the world, including Pharaoh Atem, could save her. She died in short order, causing the crew of the Cantina to get mad at Foley and to shun the Force Lance for the rest of eternity. PH's body dissolved into a pile of ash. The Cantina gathered to mark her shocking demise with great sadness. Rebirth Shortly after her death, the pile of ash that was her body burst into flame, and from the flames, PH was reborn. This was due to her powers of the Semi Official Almost One Day Moderator, thus saving her life. However, as she did not have the powers of a full moderator, PH was unable to be reborn at her current age. This made it so that when PH was reborn, she came back as a baby, growing older at the rate of one year a day, meaning it would take 24 days for her to be back to her normal self. Baby PH was taken in by SillyScipia, who shortly became an adoptive mother to PH. PH is currently approximately 14 years old, and is due to reach full former maturity on the 8th of June 2008. Nicknames PH has a habit of picking up on offhand comments that others make that are usually not the brightest things that those people have ever made. Due to this, she has come to give nicknames to other people, much to their chagrin. Examples of this include Eric (AvatarIII), Marie, and Beth (Cowpants). Using her abilities of picking up on the most offhand comments that others make, PH manages to embarrass several people many times a day. Rivalry The main source of opposition to PH is Jelgate, who is motivated by amorous feelings towards her. Jel often causes some form of harm to PH, who generally shrugs it off and ignores Jel. PH has, rarely, retaliated Jelgate's outbursts, her retaliation taking the form of something far more severe, such as the time when she turned Jelgate into a woman. She rarely ever hugs those her annoy her, which, for PH, is amongst the greatest of insults. Recently, Foley has fallen into PH's bad side after he accidentally murdered her. PH was reborn, but was left a baby. PH has vowed to avenge her own death once she is restored to full age and health. What form this vengeance will take has yet to be seen, but, knowing how cruel PH can be at times, it is certain should await his future with baited breath. More recently than that however, PH's carefree attitude has been replaced by a deeper, more serious one. Her joke-friendly mannerisms have been squashed by a loyalty to the moderators, and some believe that she intends to betray the Cantina by siding with the mods during what may only be described as a final confrontation. Admiral Mappalazarou has proclaimed her untrustworthy to all and any who believe that the Cantina must survive the eventual fall of Gateworld. Admiration PH was perhaps the most highly admired of the Cantina Crew later on, with her greatest fans in Cowpants and AvatarIII, Both posting rivaling comments in the Pharoah Hamenthotep fanclub at Gateworld and the "Greatest thunk thread of them all" at "The Cantina 2.0" Category:Cantina Category:Gateworld